Patent Literature 1 discloses a pin slide-type disc brake in which a slide pin is fixed to an ear portion of the caliper by means of a bolt, for example, as conventional disc brake device and caliper. In the pin slide-type disc brake, the slide pin is inserted into a pin hole of a supporting member and the caliper is supported so as to be slidable in a disc axis direction. In the pin slide-type disc brake, a slit is provided on an end face on a slide pin attaching side of the ear portion of the caliper and a head portion having two parallel flat surfaces of the slide pin is arranged in the slit. According to this, the pin slide-type disc brake stops rotation of the slide pin by the opposed flat surfaces of the slit.